


Photo

by Siderea



Series: YuYu Hakusho One-shots [5]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps it in his pocket, despite his seeming indifference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Old work is shitty.

That day, the detective's girl had brought a black box to the shrine. When she had explained that the box-called a "camera"-would take a picture of everyone, the other girls had joined her in the desire to get a picture of the whole Reikai Tantei.

He and the other males had been talked, cajoled, beaten, threatened, persuaded, and bullied into being in the group picture. The toddler would take it, and everyone would get a copy. He had planned on escaping at the last minute, but Yukina had told him how happy she was that he was going to be in it. So he stayed.

And when the copies showed up a week later, he took the one Yukina offered him. It showed the "group" perfectly. Everyone was in a position that suited their personality.

Ever since that day, the stupid piece of paper had a home in his pocket.


End file.
